Did you know I am Sasha?
by Nicolle Cullen Masen
Summary: International superstar, Isabella Swan also known as Sasha, decided to take a break from all the glamour of her life, and go to college in Chicago. There she will meet her future best friends, enemies, and who knows? Maybe even true love.
1. AN It s very important

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**_A/N:_ Due to unfortunate circumstances, my email account was deleted. This means I can no longer access my original fanfiction account.****In my original account, I have already posted the first five chapters of this story. But since I can no longer access that account, I can no longer continue updating it, or even reach it.****I'm reposting this story under this new account, since I'd like to be able to continue the story and do not wish my work up 'till now to go to waste.****I am telling you this, as it is against FF rules to post a story more than once. However, I feel I have no other options left as I cannot delete the original post, nor continue it.****I am not stealing another's work, nor am I doing this to achieve more readers. I simply lost my original account. I am asking you to not report me, as I have completely legitamite reasons to posting the same story twice.****Thank you for your attention. Now on with the story!**


	2. Chapter 1 Please Sasha give me a break

Chapter 1

_**I don t own Twilight or his characters,everything goes to their rightful owners,so please don t sue me!**_

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose.

This was it, one last time and I would take a break, a very well deserved break, mind you. I could hear the people screaming from the audience and the usual energy began buzzing through me.

My dancers were already on the stage for their introduction choreography and I knew that I would be next in a matter of seconds. The countdown began; 4, 3, 2, 1…"HELLO L.A! ARE YOU READY TO BE ENTERTAINED?" I shouted to the crowd

Upon my appearance, people began to scream. You might be wondering why, so allow me to explain myself; my name is Isabella Swan, I am 18 years old and I am a singer, a well known singer for my age. People call me The Queen of Pop, yes queen, although it makes me feel old…just joking I am grateful that they appreciate me so much.

So here I am, in L.A. singing my heart out and dancing my butt out. I started feeling tired which is not really normal for me. I usually have very good stamina but I guess finishing high school while recording an album, traveling the globe for publicity and holding over 50 concerts in the last six months are not the easiest tasks to accomplish. Thank God I start college in a week, then for a year Sasha will be replaced with Bella the nerdy girl that loves reading and would rather to stay in Saturday then go and party like most normal teenagers.

Originally I was born in Forks Washington (a rainy little town), that I loved with all my heart because that town held some of the happiest memories of my life when my parents were still together, when my mother still loved me. But I guess things change; people change. Even the love between a mother and her daughter can apparently change.

I was told it's supposed to be for forever, and yet for me that's not the case. Luckily, I have my dad so I'm not allowed to complain, but sadly I won't see him until Christmas, three months from now since I am starting college in Chicago and he is held up at work as he is the chief of police.

_Dangerously in love_began playing and I started singing. I wanted to finish in a romantic mood, it was my favorite song from my album and even if the people that I work with wanted something fast and catchy for the finale I wanted to bring Bella for the world to see and send Sasha to sleep.

As I hit the last note of the song, people started chanting my name…not Sasha, Bella. They understood my intentions and I could not be happier.

After saying goodbye to L.A, and thanking all my dancers and crew for their help and commitment, I left with my manager to my hotel room. I took a relaxing bubble bath at three in the morning then I fell asleep thinking of my future and of the fact that I was very happy that I could sleep in tomorrow.

**AN Ok folks this is my first frantic and I am nervous but I would like honest opinions do I go on or not, in this story I imagined Bella being Beyonce and after becoming an international super star she takes a break and goes to college where she meets….well that you guys will see. Also I would like to know how would u like her to go undercover or as Sasha the superstar ?I would like to add my thanks to Galgalatz,my beta cause even if we just started working together I am sure we will make a great team,she did an amaizing job with my spelling and grammar so thank you Galgalatz .Please review, bye!**

Playlist

Beyonce –Me, myself and I

Beyonce –Dangerously in love


	3. Chapter 2 The janitor,really

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Everything goes to its rightful owners, this is made purely for entertainment!**_

**Chapter 2**

The sun was shining through my window. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked at the clock on the hotel nightstand.

It said that it was eleven in the morning. Also meaning, I was royally screwed. I started panicking, oh my god, oh my god. Will is going to kill me, Will being my manager.

I jumped from my bed, and started looking for my clothes. After dressing up in a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty red and low cut top, I brushed my hair and let it fall loose on my back.  
I applied a little bit of eyeliner and lip gloss before bolting out the door. Bad idea, me being well…me I trip on thin air.

And yes, I know, now a handsome guy is supposed to catch me, and after I apologize he is supposed to ask me out and we will have a passionate affair where he will break my heart and I will forgive him, yada, yada, yada…But, instead of falling in the arms of my prince, I fell on the back of the janitor.

The first thing that I saw was bronze hair that smelled really good. The first thing that I heard, was a moan but of pain, and not pleasure.

Ok press pause- did I just hint that I want to make the janitor moan in pleasure? Not good. Not because he is the janitor. No, it's a respectable job and all that, but it's just really creepy because he is a total stranger. One that all I know about is that he has really good smelling, copper hair. I feel electricity buzzing around us…what is that?

Ok, Bella, before I embarrass myself further, I should start apologizing.

"Hi, I'm so sorry for bumping into you, I…''But he cut me off.

"Lady could you get off me, you are killing my back,'' he rudely snapped at me."After that, I might just consider your apology."

At his rude tone, I started to see red. I mean, I know that I made a mistake, but he didn't have to be so mean!

I got off of him, and when I turned around I was stunned to silence by his incredible forest green eyes. They were boring into my plain brown ones, and it seemed that they could see into my soul…I know cliché but so true.

"I'm sorry for snapping. Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?''…my god what a voice …And he apologized. I supposed I could forgive him, only I think I need to find my voice first. Good going Bella! He probably he thinks you're retarded! Say something! Anything!

"No, I'm fine, and I'm sorry that I got you hurt, I'm a klutz and...''

"Eddy, what are you doing? Are you done?" A strong voice boomed. I turned around and saw the biggest bear like guy I had ever laid my eyes upon. He had short curly, black hair, green eyes and dimples. He also had a hot body like you see in those protection units, he would have been scary if I hadn't seen the laughter in his eyes.

Eddy turned around and scolded the bear of a man. "Don't call me Eddy, and no, I couldn't find it".

At his cryptic answer, I started wondering what these guys were doing here. It didn't look like they were here to clean, as they didn't have any tools with them. My musings were interrupted by a booming laugh.

"Sure thing, Eddy, you couldn't find it. Are you sure that you didn't get lost on the way? I mean that is a very pretty girl on your left, are you sure you didn't get lost in her bed?" At that, the bronze haired guy turned around and looked at me from head to toe before smirking...yes he actually smirked, like I would be the easiest thing in the world. Well he doesn't know me, I am definitely not easy.

"Yes, she is hot, but also quite mute. You know I like them loud," the jerk says, and after that sentence I start to dislike him even more. How dare he, well it's time to show him just how loud I can be!

"Listen here you jerk! Just because I fell over you doesn't mean I intend to jump in bed with you. I apologized for hurting you, but please keep other rude comments and insinuations for yourself. I am not one of your cheap bimbos that will fall at your feet just because you look their way. So please, go, and be a jerk someplace else!"

After my rant I started turning red. Never, and I mean never, have I felt so much anger just because someone looks at me the wrong way. What is this guy doing to me? Adonis, aka the fake janitor, looks stunned.

"Ha, she doesn't look mute to me, Eddy, she actually seems to be quite loud," the big one started laughing and I just could not help myself, I started giggling like crazy. His laughter was contagious. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I answered without looking at the id, and…

"BELLA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Will's voice started screaming. "You can't just vanish like that without saying anything! I thought you were KIDNAPPED!" Well shit.

"I'm sorry, Will, I was on my way to your room when I tripped…well it's a long story but I am on my way now."

"Bella, go to your room. I'll be there and we will have a serious talk about security. Do you have any idea how many people want to..."

"To what, Will? Stop being so paranoid, no one will take Sasha from you!" At that I heard two gasps from the boys, but I ignored them. "I'm on my way, bye"

"Miss, I'm sorry, but can you tell me your name?" Mister jerk asks.

Oh, so now he can be polite. Well then, I can try to be civil with him.

"Sure thing, I am Bella and you are…"

"Edward Cullen. This is my brother Emmett."

"So are you the hotel janitor? What is your brother doing here, is he working here too?" I asked just to mess with them, I knew they didn't work here.

"I could ask you the same thing," Edward said, "what is your occupation? A superstar called Sasha, perhaps?" He asks with an amused expression.

"Maybe," I say, "or maybe I am a prostitute, since you started talking that way about me."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to offend you…" He starts saying but I cut him off.

"The only reason I got this apology, was because you know who I am. If I would have been an ordinary girl, you wouldn't have cared if you had offended me with your comment or not. When it's honest, THEN I might consider forgiving you. We'll see," and with that, I turn around, and walked away. Only to hear Emmett say, "Dude! That girl has fire!"

When I got to my suite, I found Will pacing back and forth in the room.

"Ready to go?" He asks when he sees me.

"No, I need my things, I can't go like this!" I exclaim.

"I will send them to you, but we need to go, or you'll lose your flight to Chicago," he said looking at the clock.

"Ok. Let's go then, but I'm warning you- do not leave anything behind."

"Don't worry, Bells, I'm on it."

"That is exactly what worries me" I muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" he says with a chuckle, "I'm not that bad."

"I know, I'm just messing with you.''

"Alright, no more jokes let's go!'' On our way to our limo, I notice he is looking rather funnily at me.

"Will, are you ok? Why are you looking at me so funny?''

"Well, Bella, I was just wondering why you aren't wearing any shoes." At that, I look down and indeed, no shoes. Did I wander around in the entire hotel shoeless? Yep, I did.

At my expression, Will starts laughing, causing me to pout.

"Stop laughing! I had a rough morning!'' I yell at him.

"Fine, don't worry we'll just buy new shoes. Ok?"

New shoes, I can't wait to get to Chicago. Maybe I will wake up and we'll be there. It seems I slept on for the entire day. Well…it could be worse, at least Adonis didn't see that I wasn't wearing any shoes. He would have thought I was crazy. Well, crazier in any case. He was so beautiful…No, no he must vanish from my thoughts. I must focus on Chicago. Yes college, no Edward.

**AN**._**Ok second chapter is up, it s certain Bella has no idea what expect her in Chicago ,but for now we will let her in her little bubble of relaxation.I want to thank my beta Galgalatz for all her hard work and dedication she is a lifesaver! I hope you guys enjoyed this, please let me know. See you next time xoxo**_

**Playlist-**

**Beyonce ft Sean Paul –Baby boy**

**Beyonce -telephone**


	4. Chapter 3 Phoneix University

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or it's characters, everything goes to their rightful owners, so please don't sue me.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I was relaxing in a beautiful living room, in Will's living room to be more precise. I could not believe how beautiful his house was.

According to him this was his childhood home. After we landed, he brought me straight here, even though I was so tired at that point that I could have slept in a hotel room just as easily. And that's saying a lot since I've come to hate hotel rooms, always staying in one for the last six years when I was traveling from one continent to the other.

For the most part, the hotel's where I stayed were extremely glamorous, but they weren't home. Home was where I had my best friends, Sigrid and Georgiana, and my poor, neglected father, Charlie that I missed terribly.

There were times when I still saw Sigrid and Georgiana on tours and such, because they were singers just like me; actually they were a big part of the beginning of my career.

You see, back then we had formed together one of the most appreciated and well-known, not only by the public but by our colleagues as well, girls band around the world- "The Children of Destiny".

After three years of success, we had each decided that we wanted to try a solo career, but you can never know- maybe someday we will decide to reunite "The Children of Destiny".

Alright, I think that is quite enough with this trip on memory lane. It would be best to focus on my future instead. Like the fact that tomorrow, I am moving to college.

On the plane, Will showed me the papers with my acceptance to Phoenix University. I am excited and scared, because since I finished high school through e-mail, I haven't been in a classroom full of students since I was fifteen. I am not sure what type of reaction my classmates will have once they recognize me.

It is unavoidable, but I really hope everything will be all right. For now, I'll just have to take comfort in Will's reassurance that it will be. Speaking of Will, I wonder where he is.

"Will, where are you? Did you forget that I am waiting, or this is your idea of a joke?" I text him. I get up from the couch with the intention of looking for him, when suddenly I heard footsteps approaching.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bells, but I had to talk to Lily, you know how my wife gets." He says with a wink. "But also, because I want to give you something," he says with a very serious expression.

"What is it?" I ask. "You know I hate gifts!"

"It's not a gift really; I would like you to borrow this house. It's completely safe, and no one will bother you here. It's also close to your school…"

"No, no, no." I say, shaking my head. "I want a complete college experience, including sleeping in the dorms with a roommate and everything! Staying here, even if this place is breathtaking will spoil that, so no!"

"Please, Bella, I know you want to have this experience but, Bells, you are like a sister to me, and I'm scared that…"

"Listen, Will, you are very sweet that you are willing to offer me your house but I cannot accept. Don't worry about me, I will be fine, and you know what they say- what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I'll be fine, stop worrying.

"But listen to me, Bella; it's dangerous for you to stay in the dorms."

"No, you listen to me, Will, I made my decision and I will stick to it. So please, don't try persuade me on this!"

"Alright, Bella, but at least take the keys, you never know when you might need them." He says looking at me, almost in despair.

"Fine, I'll take the keys but I don't think I'll need them. If you've finished here I would like to go to my hotel now please, I'm tired."

"Please don't be mad, Bella, I just want to help you."

"I know, Will, I'm sorry, and I'm not mad, just tired."

"In that case, let's get you to sleep."

"Lets," I say with a smile.

**The next day**

"That was the last one, thank God! Just how many books did you bring, Bella?"

"Just my favorites, there aren't so many."

"I beg to differ, Bella, you brought more books then personal things. You know you have an entire library here, right?"

"Yes, I know but like I said, these are my favorites, and without my busy schedule I can finally read in peace. So leave me alone!" I exclaimed a tad annoyed.

Finally, I am here at Phoenix University, one of the most prestigious university's of Chicago. Here, you can become absolutely anything you want- a doctor, a lawyer, you can study art, or music it's truly an amazing school.

My biggest dream is to become a writer. So, I am going to study English literature and creative writing. I have wanted to be a writer since I was little, always reading and trying to write my own little stories that used to make my dad smile.

But, my plans were changed when at fifteen Sigrid, Georgiana, and I were discovered by Will's dad while we were singing in Georgiana's garage. He was passing by and from that moment, my life was suddenly dedicated to music instead.

I never gave up writing completely. Most of the "The Children of Destiny" and Sasha's song's lyrics were written by me.

University of Phoenix such an unusual name, but this was not always the university's name. In a few months, it will be three years since The University of Chicago burned to the ground. Luckily, no one died. The police said that the fire was an accident in the chemistry lab but, the damage was done, and the school was destroyed.

With the help and support of authorities, a surprisingly large number of ordinary people and even a few celebrities, the people of Chicago managed to rebuild the school in a year. Something that was considered a miracle, it raised from the ashes like a phoenix, hence the name "University of Phoenix".

"Bella, are you still here?"

"Yes, I was just thinking of that accident that destroyed the university, but when you look at it you really can't see that anything happened here. The school is really beautiful!"

The building seemed more like a palace than a school. At the entrance, there was a beautiful garden that surrounded a big black gate. In the back, was the school campus where you could buy anything and everything.

As for the dorms, I was not sure yet how they were since I had yet to see them, but I was certain they would be amazing like everything else around here. All I knew about them was that I had a roommate; I just hoped she would be nice.

"You really want this don't you?"

"Yes I really do, I want this experience, I want to meet people that I will have in my heart all my life, and I really want to become a writer and to have people buy my books not just because I am already famous but because they like the way I write. I want…"

"O.k., Bells, I get it. You want to be normal. Just remember, even if it will be almost impossible I want you to know that you can count on me, anything you need alright?"

"Thanks, Will, really you're like my rock. I'm not sure what would happen if I hadn't had you with me. I just want you to know that I am very grateful for everything you did for me."

"Aww, Bells, you know you're like a little sister to me, no need to thank me. Now come here and give me a hug."

So, I gave him a hug and I tried to pour all my love and appreciation into that single hug.

"It's time to go. Please take care!"

"I promise I will," I said. After I let him go, I turned around and did not look back.

Phoenix University here I come!

BUT OH MY GOD AM I SCARED!

**AN**_**Hi guy s long time no see. I am sorry for the slow update but I had in the past weeks a lot of family problems and zero time for anything else besides work and family and I found a beta that was willing to help me correct all my spelling mistakes so my first chapters are spellings mistakes free(thank you GALGALATZ),but now I am back and I will try update at least once a week, promise!**_

_**Sooo,what do you guys think about this chapter too overwhelming? It's good, It's bad? Let me know please.**_

_**Right know I finished reading**__The Better Angels of our Nature by Lisa Bryan__**and the first chapters of**__A Different Ending by Galgalatz__**both of them written beautifully. The first one is complete and you will find a bad ass telekinetic Bella and an Edward with wings(he s an angel send to help Bella to accomplish a mission and to protect her and he is very in love with her).The second is ongoing (Bella wakes up alone in another city without the Cullen's and discovers that her life is a bestseller)a story that I will definitely fallow cause it's an interesting idea.**_

_**Ok no more talk. Enough for today see you guys next time, with love Nicolle Masen Cullen xoxo**_

**Playlist**

Beyonce-You are my rock


	5. Chapter 4 My roommate and her family

**I don t own Twilight or his characters everything goes to their rightful owners so please don t sue me!**

_**Chapter 4**_

After Will left, I decided it was time to go check out my new room, and meet my roommate.

The Entrance Hall was very large and impressive with walls painted in a very light golden color. On the walls, were magnificent works of art, dedicated from the graduate students, to the school.

In the far end of the room were two sets of stairs, which separated the building to two parts. The left one led to the classrooms, while the right one led you to the dorms.

Since I was headed to the dorms for now, I went to the right staircase. Upon closer look, I could see that next to the staircase, was an elevator. Awesome.

I got in, and pressed the button with the number eight, as my dorm was located on the eighth floor.

Although the elevator ride was short, I was grateful when I came out. The speed made me queasy.

My room was at the end of the floor. It seemed like forever until I finally reached the door with the right number. I tentatively knocked, but I got no answer. I tried the door, but it was locked, meaning my roommate was not here.

I fumbled a bit in search of my key, and finally managed to open the door.

Once I did however, I was amazed. The room was parted into two, with the side on the right empty of any personal belongings. There was a comfy looking bed, complete with a bedside table. On one side of the wall was a small and cozy looking library.

In the middle of the room, was a leather couch behind a short coffee table. A flat screen was attached to the wall in front of them.

On the other side of the room, everything was exactly the same, besides being filled with personal stuff.

The sheets on the bed were a soft pink, on the desk you could see a laptop, and all the clothes were packed away. Now that I think about it, I hadn't noticed any closets here…

On the right side was a door, and upon closer inspection I could see it was the bathroom. It was very nice. There was a hot tub and a shower stall on one side and on the other was a large mirror, above a silver sink beside the toilet. The walls were a relaxing soft green, and had paintings of vines climbing up from the bottom.

While I was daydreaming about how I planned to spoil myself in the hot tub later tonight, I heard voices and footsteps approaching.

"Rose, I can't believe we're here! I can't wait to meet my roommate! I wonder if she likes shopping, or dress up or…"

"Alice, did you leave the door open, again!" The voice I now knew as Rose, said in an angry tone, "How many times…"

"I didn't leave the door open this time! I'm sure!" The girl cut her off, while entering the room. Upon seeing me, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, and shrieked.

"You're my roommate! Of course! I should have realized when I saw the door was open! I knew I closed it this time…" She babbled.

"Oh! Silly me, I haven't introduced myself!" She suddenly exclaimed, impossibly louder.

"I'm Alice! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" The pixie girl said, before jumping into my arms and giving me a hug. She was very tiny, with a very delicate frame. She had short, spiky black hair, and green eyes. All in all, she looked like a very breakable china doll.

"And I'm Bella," I told her after she released me.

"Well, Bella, pleasure to meet you," she said with a huge smile. "This is Rose, she's two years older than us." Alice introduced me, pointing to the blond beauty that was standing besides her, silently staring at me.

Rose was very beautiful, with thick, blond hair waving gently down to her waist, and ice blue eyes. She was tall enough to be a model, and definitely had the body for it too. The kind with curves in all the right places, as a matter of fact she looked a lot like Sigrid.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Rose and Alice," I said. Alice smiled, however I got no reaction what so ever from Rose. She just kept staring at me. It was slightly creepy to tell the truth.

"Rosalie, are you alright?" Alice asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"What did you say your name was?" Rosalie asked in a demanding tone. I looked at her carefully, and saw recognition in her eyes. She knew exactly who I was.

"My name is Isabella Swan," I informed her. Alice gasped, but I continued as though I hadn't heard her, "but I prefer just Bella."

My statement was met with absolute silence.

"Are you really Sasha?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"At the moment, I am not Sasha," I told her. "I came here to be Bella."

"But when you are on stage, you are the singer Bella Swan, aren't you?" Rose asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes, I am her," I said in the same calm voice.

"And you intend to stay here, and be my roommate? To do our laundry together, and eat at the same table with me?" Alice asked incredulously, and I nodded.

"All that and more if you let me," I told her.

"Yes, yes of course," she said, smiling again. "I just can't believe you are HERE in the same room with me, and let's not talk about the fact that you'll be living here with me…" She starts babbling.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, I know all your songs, I have all your albums, and I was at your last concert in L.A." Rose said in one breath, babbling almost as bad as Alice.

I couldn't believe my ears, I thought she hated me!

"Thank you both, I'm honored," I said to them. "But, I want you girls to treat me the same as you would treat any other person. I mean, that is the reason I came here, after all; to get a normal experience of college life."

"We will try," Alice said, looking doubtful. "But, you won't be able to run from who you are."

"I'm not trying to run, Alice, I just want a break. No forget that, I NEED a break."

"If you say so," Alice shrugged.

"Alright, no more questioning," Rose decided. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Rose, you sound like Emmet."

Rose just shrugged, "What can I say? He's rubbing off on me. Now come on! It's time to eat."

We left the room and Rose picked up our conversation. "Now that you mentioned the boys, you got me thinking. Can you even imagine their reaction upon seeing Bella?" Rose asked Alice.

"Ohh, you're right! This will be interesting!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose turned to me. "I swear, Bella, those boys are your biggest fans. I mean you should have seen them at your concert. They were bawling their eyes out, and screaming the lyrics for two whole hours!" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think they even had hallucinations from desperation to see you. My brothers swear they saw you at the hotel we stayed at, as if that's even possible," Alice scoffed.

"Do your brothers study here?" I asked Alice.

"Yes they do, Rose's brother, Jasper, does as well," Alice said in a dreamy voice. This girl had it bad.

"Is he your boyfriend, Alice?"

Rose started laughing her head off. "I told you it's obvious that you like him, Alice!" She said in a playful tone.

"No, Bella, he isn't her boyfriend, but Alice is very much in love with my brother."

"What does it even matter?" Alice exclaimed, frustrated. "He only sees me as a little sister," she said in a sad voice.

"Like a little sister, my ass," Rose muttered, but luckily for her, only I heard her.

"Here we are!" Rose suddenly exclaimed after a few more minutes walking and talking.

The cafeteria was the same as the entire school- beautiful. I also heard from the girls that the food was edible. Plus one for Phoenix University, I knew there was a reason I chose this place.

As we were sitting at the table, I heard another, fourth chair, scraping the floor.

When I looked up, I saw Alice turning bright red. "Hi, Jasper," she said softly, and started looking anywhere but him. It was rather cute.

I turned my head to the right, and saw a tall boy with blond hair. Looking at his eyes, I immediately saw the resemblance between him and Rose. They had exactly the same eye color, even the shape was the same.

"Jasper, this is Bella, Alice's new roommate" Rose introduced. "Bella, this is Jasper, my brother."

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said with a slight accent. "Do I know you, you seem oddly…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment someone started yelling.

"No! No, you can't possibly mean that! You love me, you can't leave me!"

"Kate, I told you- I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I told you from the beginning that I have no intention to settle down."

"Yeah?" the girl exclaimed in a whiny voice. "Well then why did you…" He abruptly cut her off.

"Kate, you're making a scene! Stop it, people are staring!"

The boy's voice was oddly familiar…I couldn't help but wonder if and where I'd heard it before.

"Ah, here we go again," Rose sighed.

"One day, I am going to shoot my own brother," Alice announced. "I feel so bad for Kate."

"Wait," I suddenly interrupt. "You know them?"

"Unfortunately, the person you heard just now is Alice's brother Edward, and the girl is his girlfriend Kate. Well actually, ex-girlfriend now." Rose explained to me.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say a thing. Just stay as far away as possible from him. Trust me, it's for the best."

"That's not fair, Rose, Edward isn't a bad person, and you know that. He's just a little lost…" Alice defended him.

Suddenly something clicked in my head. "Edward. Your brother's name is Edward?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he's my twin, and I also have an older brother named Emmet."

"Edward and Emmet," I mumble to myself. "It can't be…"

"It can't be what, Bella?" Rose asks, confused.

"You met them in L.A." Jasper states in a quiet voice. I look at him, and nod in confirmation. He smiles.

He takes out his phone and types a number. Someone answers after the third ring.

"Emmet, I believe you," Jasper says to the person on the phone.

"Why now?" The person asks suspiciously.

"Because she just confirmed it," Jasper answers.

"So, you want me to believe that international superstar, Isabella Swan, just called you, and told you that she met Edward and me in L.A, while we were dressed as janitors?"

"No, Bella just told me that she met you and Edward because she just recognized his voice. She didn't say anything about janitors."

"She just told you."

"Yes, she did."

"Jasper, where are you?"

"In the school cafeteria, with Rose, Alice and Bella," he said with a smirk.

There was a pause, and then, "EDWARD! MOVE YOUR ASS, BELLA SWAN IS IN THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!"

The voice then returned to the conversation with Jasper. "We're on our way."

Oh My God! I really don't feel ready for this!

**A\N**_**- Hi guys so this is it, Bella met the gang and in the next chapter she will see Edward and Emmet again. I would like to thank my beta GALGALATZ for all her help and support. See you next time xoxo**_

_**PS- please review**_


	6. Chapter 5 For her Highness

**I don't own Twilight or his characters, everything goes to their rightful owners, so please don't sue me!**

_**Chapter 6**_

I was sitting in the cafeteria of Phoenix University, feeling the need to pray to God to create a hole in the floor, for me to hide in. Why was I feeling like that? I mean, they're just two boys. Correction- it was just one boy, because the thought of seeing Emmet again didn't make me feel like hiding.

Edward on the other hand, well that was a different story. The real question was _why_on earth I was feeling like that. I certainly wasn't scared of him as a person, but something inside of me wanted desperately to hide, or run instead of confront him.

However, being the stubborn person that I was, instead of running, I was silently sitting at the table. I was across Jasper, with Rose on my left, and Alice on my right, meanwhile listening to Rose talk about her new classes that she was so excited to begin this year. Rose was studying informatics, engineering informatics to be more exact. Apparently Rose was a bit of a nerd.

Outside the hall we heard someone's outraged scream and a big bang echoing in the cafeteria. In their hurry to get inside, Emmet and Edward were trying to fit through the door together. Unfortunately, the door was too small, so they were stuck. Luckily for them, someone was nice enough to kick them in the ass. They fell on their faces, Emmet on top of Edward, right on the floor. All the people were laughing -including me- at the stupidity of these two boys.

"Dude, get off of me!" Edward said in an annoyed voice.

Emmet got up and looked around, but he didn't seem to find us. Edward on the other hand, did see us. I could tell because even though he was still on the floor, he shot me a huge grin and winked. I started blushing.

"Look at that blush, Rose, it looks like little Bella rather fancies our Edward!" Alice said laughing. She then continued embarrassing me, by exclaiming rather loudly, "It would be great if they got married, OMG! That would mean I would be your sister in law!"

"Alice…" I started protesting, however I was cut off by another loud BANG.

Apparently, Emmet heard Alice and tried to hurry over here, but Edward had other plans. He tripped Emmet, and dragged him to the floor. In a flash, Edward was on his feet running at top speed toward us. Emmet got up and followed him.

At some point, I thought that they wouldn't be able to stop, but luckily I was wrong. When Edward got close enough, he began sliding on his knees and stopped straight in front of me, with a frowning Emmet on his tail.

Grinning, he looked up at my stunned face and said-

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, the heartthrob of Phoenix University, would like to pledge my loyalty and offer my protection to the queen. Also, I would like to mention that since I am the first doing so, that my pledge is special. Now, bow in respect of her highness!" And then added, "that also means that anyone who messes with her is messing with us, got that lads?" He said with a threatening smile to some guys who were eating a few tables away, and kept throwing glances in my direction.

I stared dumbstruck at the beautiful boy in front of me, incapable of speech.

"I, Emmet Cullen, the official prankster of Phoenix University, would like to offer my loyalty and brotherhood to the queen of pop, and promise to protect her as if she was my own sister. If she'll accept me of course!" He pledged, grinning as well.

"I won't act as silly as them, Bella, but that goes for me too. I always wanted a little sister!" Jasper said with a big smile.

"I thought Alice was like your little sister, Jazz." Rose stated pleasantly.

"Well I-I, yes she is, but what I meant was," Jasper stumbled over his words.

In order to put him out of his misery, I interrupted in a soft tone. "I'm very touched, really I can't believe that you guys are willing to accept me so easily, I expected rejection and…"

"You got three protectors," Alice completed with a chuckle. "And quite fierce ones at that, trust me I would know. Just say yes, Bella."

"Yes. Alright boys, thank you." I said with a watery smile.

"Aww…Bella don't cry, we just wanted to show you that you're very special to us. We feel honored to be here with you, because we believe you're a truly amazing person," Emmet said smiling.

"We just wanted to make you smile with our vows, and I wanted to apologize for my way of behaving a few days ago. I know I was acting like a prat, and I'm sorry!" Edwards said, looking apologetic. "I'd feel bad if anything between us would be tense or unpleasant, I'm really sorry, Bella, please forgive me!"

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet remained with their mouths hanging open. I think Emmet even muttered "Damn!"

I looked confused at them, but Alice smiled at me in a way that said "I'll explain later," so I dropped it.

"Okay, Edward, I admit we started on the wrong foot and I don't want things between us to be unpleasant either. You weren't the only guilty one, so I forgive you," I said with a smile.

His response smile was radiant, he looked almost angelic.

Quickly, I turned my head to look the other way in order to hide my blush.

"So, do you accept our pledges, Miss Swan?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Yes, I do. I already said that."

"Oh, but you have to say it in the official way," he protested.

"The official way?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, repeat after me."

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, THE QUEEN OF POP, accept the vows of Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale and name them her official knights in shining armor."

"Edward, Emmet has a girlfriend. How can I name him my knight? People will think that I consider him something else. And you and Jasper…" I protested.

"Bella," he stopped me, coming close enough that I could feel his breath on my forehead, he looked straight into my eyes, and said, "Stop worrying what people will say or think. We know the truth, and that's enough. Rose knows better, and Jasper and I are used to people assuming things about us. Don't worry about it! Let us have our fun!"

"Are you guys sure?" I asked them carefully. They all nodded.

"I want to be one of your knights," Emmet said, looking goofily at me.

"If you guys say so…I mean this is all very unnecessary."

"Bella, can you please just repeat the acceptance and get it over with? They won't leave you alone until you do." Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Rose piped in.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, THE QUEEN OF POP, accept the vows of Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale and name them my official knights in shining armor."

After I finish repeating my sentence, I heard people clapping. When I turned around, I found the whole cafeteria cheering on me, and jokingly bowing at me! What a school!

We all started laughing and some people started approaching and asking for autographs. After I signed their papers and t-shirts, I sat back down, and found the table to be full of food.

"How did you people do that?" I asked, astounded at the sudden appearance of extreme amounts of food.

"Jasper went and brought food for everyone." Rose said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Oh, thanks Jasper…but there's quite a lot here. It's a shame, since a lot will go to waste."

"Go to waste? Why? You have Emmet, Edward and I here, no need to fret my dear. We'll finish it in no time." Jasper reassured me.

"Bella isn't used to your eating habits!" Alice reminded.

"Yeah, they eat like pigs, Bella!" Rose agreed.

"Hey, we do not eat like pigs! We have class, thank you very much! I'll show you!" Emmet argued.

After our meal, I had to agree with the girls. They were indeed eating like pigs.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed!" I announced.

"Totally! You know, we should go and take a walk around the campus. See all the cool stuff we can do in our free time…Oh! Maybe we could even…"

"There is no way we're going shopping, Alice!" Edward said in a stern voice.

"But, but…"

"Absolutely not! I am way too tired to be your dress up doll. It's just not happening!" He said in a panicked but firm tone.

Rose, Jasper, Emmet and I were watching the two siblings bicker with amusement.

"Wait, you mean you let Alice doll you up?" Emmet asked laughing.

"Dude, she may be my sister, but she's scary as hell. Don't tell me she never got to you, because I know for a fact that she got to Jasper." Edward said while looking at a hysterical Emmet, who was wiping the tears of his face, and a bright red Jasper.

"No, never. She didn't got the chance, because I always knew how to blackmail my way out of her clutches!" Emmet answered looking rather proud of himself.

"What do you mean?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

"Rose, I think Jasper has found himself a new sister. They talk at the same time, exactly like twins!" Edward laughed at Rose, while she looked unbothered.

"Bella can have him, I don't mind."

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed, looking offended.

"Back to our topic, what did you blackmail the squirt with?"

"Don't call me a squirt!" Alice warned, looking rather threatening while glaring at her brothers.

"Can't say bro, it's a top secret. If I tell you, it won't work anymore and I won't be able to avoid her makeovers."

"I think it's time for that tour of campus, right guys?" I interrupted, sensing danger coming from Alice. She was turning red, but I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Great idea, Bella!" Rose and Jasper said at the same time.

"See, see, see! They speak at the same time and they're twins!" Emmet fooled around looking in mock belligerence at Jazz and Rose.

"We know that they're twins, Emmet!"

"Yeah, but you guys said that Bells is taking Rose's place, so now you have to choose which one will be your sister."

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer!" Jasper said, while getting up from the table. We followed him out of the cafeteria.

"So, Bella, where do you wanna go first?" Edward asked, walking alongside me.

"Well, I don't know. What do we have here?"

"The campus is basically built to attract students to come here, and also has every thing you need. They made it so you don't have to leave for anything- school supplies, books, food, clothes…Anything really that your little head can come up with."

"As far as entertainment goes, you have a bookstore, a food court, clothing stores for both men and women, a cosmetics store, a pharmacy, a store where you can find anything- something like TARGET. There are also football, basketball and handball fields, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, coffee shops, a museum made from ice and an ice-skating rink -although those are open only in the winter- and finally a club where we can go partying!" Edward finished.

I gaped at him. "Wow!" Was all I could say.

"I think we will have a lot of fun when you are free, Miss Swan!" He said, gazing down at me, smiling charmingly.

"And why would you say that?" I asked innocently. I wasn't going to let myself be fooled by his charm.

"Because it's obvious that we won't be able to finish our tour today, so I thought that maybe I could show you the whole campus when we have time. That way you won't get lost." He said, while sneaking glances at the others ahead of us.

I had to admit that he had a point. Going around campus without some sort of guide, could be potentially dangerous…For me that is. But the way he put it made me feel kind of uncomfortable. I had to make him understand that I wasn't stupid, and I saw the obvious attempts at flirting.

"You mean you could show me AND Alice where are our classes are and stuff?" I asked, making sure to emphasize Alice's name.

"And Alice of course… Around campus," he mumbled looking at my forehead and not my eyes.

"But, Bella…" He began to say, before being rudely interrupted.

"Eddy!" Someone shrieked.

We turned around and saw a pretty blond with electric blue eyes waving madly at Edward. He turned his head to the side and pretended he didn't see her.

"Looks like Cindy found you, Eddy," Rose said sarcastically.

"Ugh, she's so annoying!" Edward said with a frown that made his kissable lips pout. "And she won't take a hint!"

"Too late for her to take a hint, Edward, because you need to break up with her properly," Rose said in a dangerous voice.

"That is not my way of solving things. I never promised her anything!"

"Still, you slept with her didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point…"

After hearing that I tuned them out, and walked through the first open door I found. Apparently, it was a coffee shop. Alice, Jazz and Emmet quickly followed behind me.

I ordered a black coffee and the others said that they want orange juice. I looked at them strangely. Who actually orders the orange juice?

"You're wondering why we ordered orange juice aren't you?"

I let out a nervous chuckle at getting caught. "Yeah, I kind of am."

"It helps us bond!" Emmet explained. That was unexpected.

"How..?"

"Back at home, there's this little coffee shop that also sells orange juice, only it's the best orange juice in existence. We were like five when we first went there, and since then we've made a habit of drinking orange juice every evening, if only for the sake of remembering old times."

In the top right corner of the coffee shop, was a TV. Suddenly, I heard a familiar song, one of my songs more exactly.

"Oi! Can someone raise the volume?" Emmet requested with enthusiasm.

Someone had the remote at their table and turned it up louder. The channel was on MTV, and MTV news started once the song ended. A blond Hollywood woman from one of the gossip channels started talking.

"…her manager said that Miss Swan needed a break, that's all he is willing to say at the moment. Where did Sasha take her break? And more importantly, with whom? Some of our sources say that it might be with her ex-boyfriend Jacob Black, vocalist of "The Pack", others say that…"

"You aren't on vacation with Jacob Black! They're lying!" Emmet yelled.

People turned to look at us, and slowly started to point fingers at our table and whisper.

"I think it's time to go!" Announced a familiar velvet voice that made me shiver, but I didn't look his way.

"What the hell, Emmet? Are you an idiot? What was that about?!" Rose exclaimed angrily once we left the shop.

The sky was now a brilliant red, as the sun was setting.

"Guys, show us everything, so that we won't get lost," Alice begged with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright, it's easy."

"On the left, you have all school or health related buildings, in the middle you shop 'till you drop, and on the right are all sports, music, and dancing related places." Rose said looking purposely at me, waiting for me to catch on.

When she saw I wasn't getting it, she explained. "Well you see, Bells, we have a dancing and recording studio. So, I was wondering if maybe we would see you do your magic."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "If I find the inspiration, then sure. Why not?"

They all beamed at me.

"Oh, oh! I can't wait!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"They lied!" Emmet suddenly shouted, making us all stop and stare at him.

"Emmet…"

"I used to believe everything they said…"

"...Dude we told you not to believe them."

"Well yeah, but I thought I knew Sasha through them, and I was dreaming to become like them so I could meet you, Bella," he said, looking at me. "But now I just feel…"

"Disappointed," I completed. Don't worry, Emmet, trust me, you wouldn't want to be a gossip journalist anyway. You're too honest and open." I said tenderly. Looking at him now, he looked less like the bear I thought him to be at our first meeting, and more of a little kid whose dreams were crushed. Damn Hollywood gossipers.

"And about meeting me, well you already met me! You'll get to know the real Bella and Sasha, way more than those loser gossipers will ever know about me! Cheer up!"

The others were looking at me with a certain look on their faces that I couldn't identify. They made me feel self conscious.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"You really are special, Bella Swan!" Edward whispered in my ear, and…cue blush.

"You are so nice!" Alice squealed, and threw her arms around me. She was followed by Rose and then Emmet. Of course he also screamed, "My favorite girls!" Causing the others to laugh. Needless to say, we were attracting a lot of staring.

"EMMET! We can't breathe!"

"Sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"You're right, I'm not," he said laughing. "But I do love you girls, and thank you, Bella, for what you said."

"You're welcome, and I mean it, Emmet!"

We all walked in silence for a few seconds before Rose started yawning. Alice and I were right behind her with our own.

"I have a question, when do we start school? I can't remember."

"In a week, that's why not everything's open yet on campus."

"Oh, we have time to decorate our room!" Alice said, seeming to be energetic again.

"Weren't you just tired?" Edward asked.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep," Alice said with a yawn.

We all started laughing.

"It's time for bed!" The boys started chuckling. "Come on, we'll take you to the dorms."

"But aren't you guys tired too?" I asked concerned.

"A bit, Bella, but we're fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, your choice!" I gave in.

When we finally reached the eight floor of our building, we said goodbye to Emmet, Jasper and Rose because they lived on the floor above us.

Edward lived on the same floor with us with his roommate, but he insisted to take us all the way to our door, even if it was just a few doors after his own.

"Goodnight, Edward," Alice said in a sleepy voice, before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Good night, Alice, sweet dreams." He said, and kissed her forehead. It was clear that they were very close.

Afterwards, Alice opened the door and we went inside.

"Close the door with the key, Bella, and please don't let Alice be in charge of this duty. She tends to leave the door open," he said with a frown.

"Don't worry, Edward, I'll make sure she isn't in charge of the door. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." I replied.

**A/N:**_**Ok any thoughts! Was it good, bad you guy say? I would like to thank GALGALATZ for her help and I would like to mention that without her all England and U.S. would probably sue me for using their language in the wrong way because yes my spelling is really bad and without her you guys would not be able to enjoy this fic, so thank you Galgalatz.**_

_**Please people Review, because I am not sure if I am doing a good job or not so please!**_

_**See you next time xoxo**_

_**P.S .I decided to update every Sunday**_


	7. Chapter 6 Forgive but never forget

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, its characters or any of the songs. Everything goes to their rightful owners._

**Chapter 6**

It's been a week since I've moved to Phoenix University, and I can honestly say that this is a truly amazing place. Slowly, the place became more crowded and more shops began to open.

I became very familiar with the campus and the dorms in this past week, and my favorite place is undoubtedly, the library. It had thousands of books and a gorgeous interior. I would have moved there if Alice and Rose hadn't dragged me back to the dorms every day.

Even better than my first love, books, which was something that brought me a lot of joy, nothing could compare to my new friends. Every single one of them had his own part in our group's dynamic, and I noticed that even if they did have friends outside our group, no one was really allowed to enter this little family so I felt really honored to be accepted so quickly.

Today was the last day of relaxation, as tomorrow our classes start. Right now, I was in my comfortable bed staring at the ceiling and telling myself that it's late and I really should get up, take a shower and call my dad.

The first part was quite easy to fulfill, but the second not nearly as much. Charlie had been trying to reach me all week, but I did my best to avoid him since I was scared of his reaction.

My dad never approved of my relationship with Jacob Black, the Hollywood bad boy, and when I broke up with him he was happier than I'd ever seen him. Now that I was out of the picture, the paparazzi were trying to find a good story to sell. Since they couldn't find one, they started to make up some. Even though Will had held a press conference saying that I was just taking a break.

The problem was that my dad actually believed that I was on some island with Jacob, and he was furious to say the least. My savior was Alice, God bless her, because she took all the calls I didn't dare answer, and assured my dad that I was at the university and not partying god knows where with- and I quote, "that good for nothing piece of shit."

The truth is Jake really isn't so bad, just misunderstood. I met him when I was still part of "The Children of Destiny". I was around seventeen, still new to "the Hollywood madness" and he was Hollywood's bad boy, as well as an amazing actor.

We met at a movie premier and since then we became great friends. After a year, Georgiana my band mate, decided to try her hand at acting and her co-star was Jacob. The two of them started to spend a lot of time together, which meant I was spending time with Jacob too as I was Georgiana's wing girl.

After their movie premier, which was a success, Jacob came to me and told me that he wanted to take me out. I was surprised, and after a few days, I accepted his offer at Georgiana's advice. It wasn't that I didn't like him, I just didn't trust him. I knew that once the mass media would find out, my life would be unbearable, and chaotic.

After a few secret dates, Jake began insisting we make our relationship public. As was expected, I couldn't even look out the window without someone taking my picture after the revelation. Jake was in the same situation as myself, only he rather enjoyed it.

I dated Jacob for about a year and a half, and even though we had our difficulties, which mostly stemmed from the fact that both of us were public faces, so lots of gossip followed us wherever we went, we tried to ignore the gossip and badmouthing. Still, it wasn't easy. In addition, our biggest problem was the fact that I always felt like he was holding back, as if he was hiding something, and in the end- It turned out I was right.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the middle of March; I was in Beijing, preparing my songs for tonight's concert, the 222 concert of my world tour. I remember Will coming to my hotel room telling me that I could have the day off and that Jacob was in the city shooting for his new action movie._

_I was thrilled to hear that. I missed him those past few months, but unluckily when I got on the set I was told that he had already went back to his hotel room. I took a cab and arrived at his hotel in ten minutes. I hadn't called, that was my first mistake thinking I could surprise him. I knew his room would be on the top floor, as he always took the room with the greatest view, so I hadn't asked for assistance at the front desk._

_As I got on the elevator and stopped at the last floor, I recognized Jacob's bodyguards. They smiled at me and waved me forward. I entered his suite but he was talking on speaker with someone in the other room._

"…_.you know I can't just do that!"_

"_And why not, Jake? I'm sick and tired of this situation, you have to choose. Will it be me or her?"_

"_I'm sorry but it's impossible right now, she's on tour, and I can't just blurt it out. This needs to be discussed, I need to explain…"_

"_Do you love her? Is that it? Did you fall for her on the way?"_

"_I love her, but I love you more! You know how this started!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, you hooked up with her just for the fame- 'Bad boy conquers the sweet innocent Bella Swan', I remember! But you're forgetting that it was just a game! You said it yourself- you love her!"_

"_Like a friend, I love her like a friend!"_

"_Then dump her and come home, please, I love you!"_

"_I love you too!"_

"_Not enough!"_

"_Ok, I'll talk to her, and I'll be home in two weeks."_

_There was silence on the other line. I could barely keep my sobs at bay at this point._

"_Tell me, Jake, that you love me and not her. Tell me that you feel nothing for her."_

"_I told you all I feel for Bella is…"_

"_Say it or you're not welcome here, just say it!"_

_Jacob sighed, and said the words that made my world come crashing down._

"_I feel absolutely nothing for her; you're the only one I love!"_

_That was the moment when I ran._

_**End of flashback**_

After that conversation, Jake came to find me. He found out that I heard him from his bodyguards. He apologized, and told me that he hadn't meant to hurt me. Even if he had lied to me and cheated I couldn't help but forgive him. Still, I will never forget what he did. He used me in a horrible way, and even if he hadn't wanted to toss me aside, he still should have come clean at the very beginning.

I wish I could say that our friendship survived, but that would be a lie. Gone was that easy going friendship, and it was a shame but "C'est la vie". He tried to explain, but I just felt that I wasn't strong enough to listen. Who knows? Maybe one day…

Sighing, I took my phone, and dialed Charlie's number. I waited for the tongue lashing I was sure to get. After the third ring, someone answered-

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad," I muttered with fear.

There was silence on the other line. I was expecting to hear him scream or at the very least use his cop voice that usually made me very nervous, but all I heard was silence. I even checked the phone to see if he hadn't hung up.

"Look, Dad, I know you're mad at me, but I just want to apologize for avoiding you the entire week. I also wanted to tell you that I'm not on a private island with Jacob. They just made that up and…"

"Bells, stop talking, and listen to me." Charlie said in a calm voice.

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. You're not the kind of girl that runs away from her problems. You always confront them, but lately I feel like I'm losing you and don't you dare tell me that's not true because it is and you know it. First Jacob, and now me…"

"Dad, he is no longer part of my life. I don't understand why you insist on bringing him up all the time!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I bring him up because you never told me what happened. You looked crushed, and it's normal to try and find out what…"

"Please, Dad, I don't want to talk about him, please!" I begged him with tears in my eyes.

"Fine, but this will be discussed. Not on the phone, but in person when you come home…You are coming home on Christmas, right? He asked, panicked.

"How could I miss Christmas, Dad? No promises on New Year's Eve though."

"I can live with that. Now tell me about Alice, how is she?"

"She's good, dad, she's out with Rose and Jasper."

"The twins?"

"Yeah, and there are also Emmet and Edward, Alice's brothers. All of them are amazing. I've never felt so connected to anyone, not even Sigrid and Georgiana. I mean I love them, but…I just can't explain, it's like I've known them forever."

"I'm glad to hear it, Bells, and I like Alice. If her friends and family are at least half as nice as she is, then I know you're safe."

"That I am, dad, I mean the boys even call themselves my knights in shining armor, saying that they'll protect me. How could I not be good?" I asked rhetorically, laughing at the memory.

"Well that sure is something. I want to meet these knights of yours."

"Ahh, we'll see about that, Dad."

"Alright, Bells, I get it I'll let you go. I need to go to work, but be good and call me!"

"I will dad, have a nice day at work."

"Thanks, Bells."

"Bye, Dad."

After I hung up on Charlie, I decided to take a shower. I let the hot water relax my stiff muscles and started thinking about the past six days. I never thought that I could feel so good being around someone, but with my new friends I didn't feel the need to think twice before speaking, or be scared that they were my best friends only because I had money. I'd missed this feeling. Only my girls, Sig and Georgia had been able to give me that, and now the whole gang gave it to me too.

Alice was a force of nature, unstoppable. She had so much energy that it made me dizzy. I always joked that the air around her felt like it was buzzing with her energy. _Especially_ after she drinks coffee or eats chocolate. She has a good heart, always trying to help her friend, but also she has a scary part that usually comes out when things don't go her way. She decided to study fashion designer, something very fitting for her.

Rose was special. She was very beautiful and that made most people think that she was just an airheaded blond, but after talking with her for just a few minutes, you could see she's brilliant. Also, she's very strong, but more of an inner strength that makes her look like nothing can break her. Rose is very loyal, like the good version of Sigrid, and the nerdy one as she's engineering informatics. It's rather odd for the blond stigma but to quote Emmet its "hot as hell".

Emmet is Rosalie's other half, that's for sure. I can't see them with anyone else, they just complete each other. He is like my favorite teddy bear, the perfect brother that would fiercely protect you and play tag with you, even if he was having some alone time with a girl, just because in his eyes you always come first. He is funny and easygoing, it is impossible not to love him. He wants to be a lawyer in the future…Well we'll see. I can't imagine him in a suit.

Jasper is deep. It came as a surprise to me since he looks like a womanizer, and well, he is one. He acts like the brother that listens about your first crush and gives you advice. Always silent, he talks only if he has something with meaning to say. I believe that the moment when Alice and Jasper will be together, all of as will breathe more easily. He wants to be an executive.

Last but not least, there is Edward. He is the most gorgeous, sweet, caring, guy with a panty dropping smile that gets me every time. He is intriguing, and sometimes arrogant, and is constantly flirting with me. With him, a simple comment can and will, lead him to asking me out. Only he doesn't do so openly, rather hints at me, and tries to look indifferent every time I turn him down.

But I'm not completely immune to him, no matter what I'd like to believe. When he whispers seductively in my ear, I try not to react, yet usually, fail miserably. If any of our friends ever notice something, he plays it off as a joke.

I like him a lot, but it's obvious he's a player, and I'm not anyone's play toy. Not anymore. If he wants to date me, he has a lot of work to do, because I won't settle for anything less than perfect, after my latest relationship fiasco. Edward decided to follow in his father's footsteps and study medicine.

After my shower, I tried to call Alice but she didn't answer. I left her a message on her voice mail saying that I was headed to the music studio.

On the way, I grabbed something to eat, and once I got there I started to relax. Even if I wasn't aware I was tense in the first place. I missed singing.

Looking at the room, I realized that this wing of the school was like an apartment with more than one room. The first room was a recording studio. The room was split in two by a wall made of glass. There you could see a computer, microphones of various sizes, keyboards - Midi Controller or pianos, compressors, studio monitors, a mixer board, interface, signal processor and many other things that were needed there.

In the second room, you could find all kind of instruments- from a flute to a piano. And the third room was for history of music. That was my favorite room. You could find there stuff from classical music to hard rock, anything and everything around the world and surprisingly, I even found The Children of Destiny's discography. On the right, the room looks like a library or coffee shop with little tables for two or three people and papers for notes or inspiration. The walls were covered with shelves full of music sheets, albums, and CDs.

I took our last album "Destiny Fulfilled" and decided to listen to it. I put it in the computer that was on the left corner of the room, pressed shuffle, waited for it to play.

"_Is she the reason"_ began playing in the background. That was an intense song, one that usually made me remember my past with Jake. Suddenly as the song was playing, my eyes began to water. I just didn't understand how he could have betrayed me like that. I guess I didn't really have the chance to think it through with the tour and college always on my mind, but Jake's betrayal suddenly really hurt.

I sighed and sat down at one of the tables with my head between my hands, as I was flooded with memories.

"What is it that got you so sad, darling?"

I lifted my head and saw the gang standing by the door, as if asking permission to get in. I looked at them all while they stared back worriedly back at me. Realizing they weren't going anywhere, I waved them in.

Edward was by my side in a second. He took my chin in his right hand and made me look at him. When my eyes meet his green ones, I felt like my heart was being crushed. I silently started crying while he tried to wipe my tears away looking completely desperate._"Bad habit"_ was now playing in the background, and I recognized that my relationship with Jacob was just like the name of this song. That was when I began sobbing loudly.

Edward put his arms around me, and I felt like he was the only one that was keeping me in one piece.

When I lifted my head from Edwards's chest, I saw Alice silently crying with me while Jasper look crushed wanting to comfort her, but staying put. Rose was in Emmet's arms. The last part of _"bad habit"_ was playing, and when Rose caught the lyrics she look straight in my eyes, and smiled.

She walked to the computer and changed the song. There was a pause, and "_Free"_ began playing instead. Then Rose started singing along.

When she first sung, I cringed along with the rest of them. She sounded horrible, but that didn't bother her. With a smile, she beckoned Alice and I to join her.

I got out of Edwards's arms, and joined them. When I hit the first note, the girls stopped singing. The song brought me so much relief and it was as the lyrics said, "_There's no feeling like being free, when your mind is made up and your heart is in the right place."_

I understood that that was the time to look out for myself. With every single word I sung and every smile from my friends, I got closer to the peace I so desperately needed. The song was very accurate. Jacob needed to get out of my heart. I sang so strongly the last lyrics that the girls looked almost scared of me.

"_**NO, NO, NO get him out of here!"**_

"_**I don't wanna hear it!"**_

"_**NO,NO,NO get him out of here!"**_

"_**I don't wanna hear it!"**_

_**NO,NO,NO get him out of here!"**_

"_**I don't wanna hear it!"**_

After that, I could really smile!

**A\N- Hi! I would like to apologize for the late update but as you guys heard I had a little problem with my email address so it had to be deleted so I could not reach my other account to update, sorry!**

**This chapter was a bit more serious then the others. I wanted to tell you people about Bella s past. Her relationship with Jacob made her quite untrusting so Edward has a lot of work to do. She is still hurting, but she decided to let Jake go. It would have been easier for her if she would let him explain but she is stubborn. If Jacob and also Sigrid and Georgiana will appear in the story depends on you people. I am waiting for answers in your reviews, should they meet the gang or not?**

**Next time we will have first day of college for our superstar.**

**Thank you for your time, patients, and special thanks for my beta Galgalatz.**

Playlist Destiny s Child-Is she the reason

Destiny s Child-Bad habit

Destiny s Child- Free

Destiny s Child-If

Link on my profile for all playlist songs

See you next time xoxo


	8. Chapter 7 To much to deal with

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters; everything goes to their rightful owners.

_**Chapter 7**_

I'd always said that once I'd put my career on hold, I'd start sleeping in as much as possible. I must say though, in my entire life I have never met a person that has as much energy as Alice Cullen. I guess you're wondering why I had these thoughts one after the other, how are they linked? Here's your answer…

"BELLA WAKE UP! IT'S STARTING TODAY!" Alice yelled in a voice so loud that I actually put a pillow on my head and tried to go back to sleep. Ah, blissful sleep.

After a few minutes, I heard a door opening and then closing, footsteps approaching and then someone sitting on my bed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Ali whispered in my ear. "Do you feel ill?"

I opened my eyes and look up at a very worried Alice. She was already in her school uniform… Yes, we had school uniforms. It was no fun, according to Alice, since it meant we couldn't dress up, but I was happy with it. The uniform gave me some sense of normality and equality, as if it didn't matter if you were rich or poor because here at school we were all the same. Even superstars. Well, maybe I'm stretching it a bit.

"No, I am not ill. What made you think that?" I asked her, confused.

She looked at me as if I were insane. Then I remembered- the studio, me falling apart in front of the gang… in Edward's arms. I groaned and started blushing. This was so embarrassing! They'd witnessed my breakdown, and probably thought I was insane! No wonder Alice was so worried about me!

"I'm fine, Ali, please don't worry about me!"

"How can I not worry? You looked so heartbroken and sad last night. I felt so helpless, and I didn't ask questions when we got back because you went straight to sleep and after our little concert you look a bit more alive, but when you didn't wake up I…" She began saying rapidly, on the verge of tears.

"I didn't wake up because I'm tired. That's all it is. As for what happened last night… Well it will get better in time, I suppose. I mean, I made the decision to let go, it's for the best."

"I really don't want to push, but is this about a guy? I mean, I'm just assuming cause of the songs that made you so sad, but on the other side I really can't imagine someone being stupid enough to hurt you so badly. You're admired, and wanted all around the world… it's surreal, really!"

"Yes, it's about a guy. The thing is…"

"Wakey, wakey! Girl's torture starts in two minutes!" Rose said cheerfully as she entered with a huge bag in her hands. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts, but still ended up looking like a model.

"What's with the serious faces?" She asked, looking at me, then Alice, and back to me again.

There was a pause, and Alice discreetly cast me a glance as if asking for permission.

"We were talking about last night." I muttered, staring at a suddenly fascinating pattern in the carpet.

"Bella, are you all right?" Rose asked seriously, shifting from her cheerful mood at the flick of switch.

"Now, you're asking her that?" Alice asked, looking rather oddly at her.

"Well I assumed she didn't really want to talk about last night, so I told the boys to lay off a bit cause they wanted to visit, I didn't mean to make you guys think I don't care, cause I do,"

"But you have other ways of showing it. And by lying off you're showing me that you care but you want to give me my space… I appreciate that Rose. And I understand." I said looking at her with a small smile.

"So, back to our conversation…" Alice said, seeing that Rose's presence didn't bother me. "This was about a guy?"

"Yeah, it was about a guy. He was my best friend and he betrayed my trust in the worse way."

"So, he was just a friend… No romantic history?"

"No, he was my boyfriend, my first boyfriend and we dated a while, until I found out he was lying and cheated on me."

"Ok, are we talking about the dog?" Rose asked in an annoyed tone.

"What dog?" I asked confusedly, while Alice was laughing like madinto my pillow.

"She means Jacob Black, basically the only times Edward and Rose agree on something is when Jacob is the topic of the discussion. Those two hate him with a passion, and apparently it's like some kind of bonding ritual for them." Alice tries to say with straight face.

"Like the orange juice thing?" I asked with a giggle. Alice turned bright red at that, while Rose grinned. Feeling pity for the girls, I turned back to our topic.

"To answer your question, yes, this is about Jacob. Although, I'm not sure how you guessed, and it's kind of freaking me out…"

"You said first boyfriend, and I read that he was your only boyfriend. Although, I didn't tend to believe that. I mean, come on! All those famous, hot superstars, around you and you only have Black as a boyfriend? But I've met you in person now, and you're way too innocent to move on so fast." She explained while texting on her phone.

"I assume that breaking up was not a mutual decision?"

"No, I broke up with him…"

"Good for you, girl! After your reaction I thought that he… well you know…"

"But, why did you break up with him if you're still so attached to him?" Alice asked looking rather put out.

"He did something that shattered our friendship, above all. Our romance always was second place for us."

"Wow… That sure as hell is something; I mean I don't think I could do that. Love someone and dump him, even if he did do me wrong." Alice said looking thoughtful.

"You mean you wouldn't confront Jasper if he would have cheated and lied to you?" I asked now a bit annoyed.

"Jasper has nothing to do with this…" She disagreed, but quickly backpedalled when she saw the look on my face.

"Jasper has everything to do with this, but enough with the chit chat. Let's not go there. Time to get dressed, Bella, where's your uniform?" Rose asked, getting up from my bed.

Alice looked like she was ready to protest but then decided against it, and pointed to my closet.

Rose made her way there and brought me my school uniform. Even if it was just our uniform, like all the things around here, it was flawless. It was made out of some sort of soft cotton that felt almost like silk, black and red being the colors that they chose to combine. The skirt was all black, and reached mid-thigh.

The shirt was a white button up, with a red tie and a little red vest with black pockets and buttons. The shoes were black. The boy's uniform was the same, only they wore black jeans instead of a skirt, and for them the vest was optional.

After our beauty session was over, and I found out that Ali could torture me worse than my stylist that used to prepare me for my concerts or any public appearances, and that is saying something! We decided to go and eat breakfast.

As we entered the cafeteria, I remembered Rose's words about warning the boys to stay out of our way and wondered if I would still see Edward… I mean the boys, at breakfast. After we sat down, I decided to be brave and ask Rose about them, but just as I was about to open my mouth someone decided to give me a huge hug and lift me off my chair.

I shrieked so loudly, I sounded like a girl in a horror movie. I heard the girls laughing, and a booming laugh joining them.

"What's wrong, Bella, why are you screaming?" Emmet asked as he rocked me in his arms like a baby.

"Emmet! Put me down, people are staring at us!"

"I don't care, you're my little sister and when I see you cry I will rock you like a baby until you stop crying!" He announced as if it was the most normal thing to do. The thing is, in his world, it probably was.

"EMMET PUT HER DOWN!" Rose yelled at him, while more and more people started to stare at us.

"But, Rosie! I need to comfort her. She looked so sad, and Eddy took my spot last night! I'm the one that comforts people, not him!" Emmet pouted.

"What did I tell you about being discreet," …at that Alice snorted… "About last night?!" Rose questioned him furiously. It was as if they forgot that we were even there.

Yes, I remember. But you did not define what discreet meant in your books." He said with a smirk. He then turned quiet and said unconvincingly, "I wasn't talking about last night anyway." Huge mistake.

"EMMET CULLEN, DO NOT LIE TO ME! You know that you were talking about last night, and you also know what discreet means in my books! In your case, it means you need to shut your trap when it comes to these type of things!" Rose started screaming.

"Jesus, Rosalie, tune it down people are staring," Jasper said, taking a seat next to Alice.

"Don't you have any other business than to stare at people?!" She yelled at the viewers with a glare. Everyone turned around fearing for his or her safety. Rose was not someone to mess with.

"Stop yelling, Rose, it's too early!" A velvet voice said from a distance. I turned around, and saw Edward talking to a boy with blond hair. When I saw him, I turned bright red. He looked absolutely breathtaking in his school uniform, with those dark jeans hanging low on his hips, his white button down shirt and his red tie loose around his neck.

I just couldn't stop staring at him, I knew I had to, but I just couldn't. After he finished his conversation with the blond boy, he started approaching our table, and I suddenly noticed huge bags under his eyes and as he sat down next to me.

He started yawning and stretching, followed closely by Jasper who I noticed was in the same state as he.

"What happened to the two of you?" I asked concerned, and felt the need to rub my hands down on Edward's back in order to relax him even if he needed to wake up. Thankfully the rational side of me won over and I didn't. Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and said a silent "Nothing."

Emmet stared laughing, but soon stopped as he saw the icy look he got from his girlfriend.

Jasper started mumbling something, but it was too low too hear so I couldn't understand. I turned curiously to Edward.

"Really, Jasper, what happened?" Alice asked concerned, while looking at him as though checking for damage. I could already see her working up a panic attack.

"Nothing! Don't worry about us, really!" Jasper exclaimed, avoiding her gaze but accidentally finding mine. He looked slightly panicked, and ashamed of himself.

When I looked back at Edward, he, by mistake, caught my gaze and began pleading with his eyes to just drop it. It was disturbingly familiar to Jasper's own expression just a moment ago.

"Ok, cut the crap. What's going on with you two?" Rose asked, losing her patience. When she saw that the boys had turned mute, she turned to Emmet.

"Talk!"

Poor Emmet look ready to bolt in any moment and he shook his head in desperation.

At his panicked expression, I stared to chuckle, unable to help myself. He looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Talk, or no sex for you for a month." Rose stated calmly.

Edward and Jasper's eyes widened comically. They knew they lost him.

Emmet turned to them and mouthed "I'm sorry" before blurting out-

"Eddy and Jazzy got drunk and had sex!"

A heavy silence followed. I looked at the two of them waiting to hear them deny that statement, yet nothing happened. Their guilty expression confirmed everything.

I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach and nausea followed shortly. My heart was aching as if a bee was stinging it repeatedly. I needed to get out of there. I took a deep breath, and got up from the table.

"We should get to class, it's late…" I said keeping my tears at bay. "You coming Alice?" Alice's class was on another floor, but I could see she was close to breaking down, so I could not leave her here. Ali nodded her head once, took her bag and started walking to the door quickly as if someone was chasing her.

I began to follow when someone caught my hand. From that electrifying feeling, I knew it was Edward. I turned to face him feeling brave but he didn't even look at me. All I heard was a quiet "I'm sorry, love."

Normally I would have let it slide, not knowing if the statement was for my ears only or if he even meant for me to hear that. But after yesterday, and today's morning, I felt brave again and my dad's advice was ringing in my ears, "Don't run from your problems!" However, mostly I was just angry.

He did not have the right to call me "Love" or to make me feel the need to comfort him!

"You don't have to apologize to me, it's not like you cheated on me, Edward."

"In order to cheat, you have to be with a person first. We are not dating, so I would also ask you not to call me "Love."

He looked up at me, and nodded once solemnly. I didn't dare look in his eyes, because I knew I would be lost if I did, and would probably forgive murder. Not that I had anything to forgive in the first place, he was a free man, and he could sleep with whomever he wished!

"Jazzy!" Someone screamed, and a blur of gold and pink landed in Jasper's lap. Once the gold and pink stopped moving I identified it as a blond girl, who was dressed in a short, hot pink dress. So much for school uniform.

She attached her lips to his mouth and started eating him. Poor Jazz was struggling for air but Blondie started grinding on his lap.

At that point, we were almost the only ones left in the cafeteria, I intended to follow the other's example –which was getting the hell out- but apparently, Rose disagreed with me. She had a few things to say.

"Get off my brother or I will remove you... By your hair!"

After she heard her voice the girl turned and smirked at Rose, "Jazzy and I have something special; after all, he was with me last night not with you, Alice."

At that, Jaspers neck turned so fast that I thought he would break it.

This bimbo thought that Rose was Alice… Is she for real? Rose even called Jasper her brother!

"He's my boyfriend, and I have the right to kiss him." And with that said, she attached her lips back to his before any of us could even react.

I turned around to leave and saw Alice in the door with tears steaming down her face. I made the mistake of whispering her name, and caused her brothers and Rose to turn -Jasper was still trying to get the bimbo off- but she had already turned and started running.

The gang wanted to go after her, but I told them I would handle it. I was already late to class but I couldn't leave Alice like that.

I found her on a bench outside with her head between her hands. When I got closer, she lifted her head slightly, and tried to hide her tears. I sat down and gave her a hug. In my embrace, Alice Cullen fell apart.

After half an hour, her sobs quieted. She didn't speak, so I held my silence as well. I just held her. What was the point of asking? I already knew why she was crying.

"Come, Alice, let's get you cleaned up." I said gently. Wken she nodded, I put my arm around her waist to help her stand, since I saw she was swaying on her feet. Out of nowhere, Rose appeared next to us. She looked at me and mouthed "thank you." I just nodded; she had no reason to thank me. Ali was my friend too.

While we were heading back to our dorm, we heard a teacher call out to us, great, just our luck!

"Why aren't you in class?!"

"Sorry, professor, but my roommate isn't feeling well, and I thought I should take her to our dorms to get some sleep."

The professor cast Alice a look.

"All right, Miss Swan, but only you and Miss Cullen. Miss Hale, you go to class!" He said in a strict voice.

Rose look ready to argue, but I shook my head showing her my phone, silently telling her I would call her.

"Miss Swan, you and Miss Cullen are allowed to stay at the dorms. I will talk to your teachers and if Miss Cullen does not recover please take her to the infirmary, and let me know."

"I will, professor, and thank you," I said, no need to mention that no doctor could fix a broken heart.

After Ali showered, we decided to take a nap. However, sleep seemed to be evading me. When I heard sniffling, I knew she was not yet sleeping either.

"You know, Alice, at some point you will have to decide just how far you are willing to go when it comes to Jasper." I said, staring at the ceiling.

Alice turned around to look at me.

"You're beautiful, and have so much to give. But right now he is not worthy of you. He knew it would hurt you, but that still didn't stop him."

"I don't blame them for getting drunk, but I do blame them for hurting us…" I stopped for a moment as the reminder caused the ache in my chest to grow. I was hurt too… For Alice. Not because of Edward, I had no reason to be. Right?

As if reading my mind, Alice said "I'm so sorry, Bella, you're hurting too! And I didn't take that in consideration, I'm such a bad friend." She cried, starting to sniffle again.

"I'm fine, Alice, Jacob is in the past, and it will get better."

"I was talking about Edward. Please don't pretend as though you don't care, because it's not true. Even if he at least, hadn't eaten a blond for breakfast, you were still hurt by his actions. All of us could see that, including Edward."

"I am not allowed to feel hurt, Alice. Because that would mean I'm starting to care for him more than I should, in a romantic way. I'm not allowed to fall for someone like him, my heart wouldn't be able to take another blow!"

"Oh and Jasper wasn't eating the blond, it was the other way around. She attacked him…Quite disgusting if you ask me. He was merely trying to get her off."

Alice looked up at me with a little hope in her eyes, but that too vanished quickly.

"He slept with her last night."

It was all she said, and there was nothing I could say to her to make it better. Because it was true, they both had.

"You're right about one thing, its time that I meet other people, start dating. I'm not stupid, I know I won't be able to forget him so fast, but who knows? Maybe with the right guy, I could actually be happy."

I felt a bit sad hearing that, but I knew she was right. If Jasper wouldn't change, she had to move on. It was for the best.

"Can you go to class in the afternoon?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I should be ok. I need a distraction anyway, and what's better than fashion?"

I shot her a small smile, glad to be off the heavy topic. "Ok, let's go!"

In the afternoon, I had two classes. Contemporary literature, and biology with the med students. Apparently, even if you were not studying medicine or math you still had a class that was not in your domain of expertise once a week.

Contemporary literature was not my favorite class, I was more into classical literature, but the class involved reading many books so I was fine.

In my break between classes, I called Rose and told her that Alice was doing better, and was now in class. She thanked me and asked me if I was all right. After fifteen minutes of trying to convince her that I was fine she said-

"Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything anytime, right? Just say the word and I'll be there."

I was touched, but I just didn't feel ready to open up again. It was beginning to be too much.

"Thank you, Rose, I will when I'm ready."

Biology was uneventful until I saw the sheet with the assigned seats for the rest of the year. Apparently, we had biology with second years, and Edward Cullen was my partner, and teacher.

This was, according to Mr. Banner, because teaching first years was part of the new school project assigned to the med students… Just great.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen was called into the principal office that's why he's not here, but starting next week you two will work together."

After a few minutes of telling the class what he expected from us this year, Mr. Banner dismissed us.

When I got back to my dorm, I noticed a basket of flowers in front of my door. In the basket, was a little white envelope, with my name on it. Once inside, I opened the note. It had only two words.

.

.

.

_I'm sorry._

... Edward Cullen, what are you doing to me?

**A\N-** _And, here is chapter 7. Good, bad? You say and I will listen. Currently I am reading Dine and Dash by Kitty Tylz its amazing cannot stop reading. Thank you to my beta GALGALATZ like always helping me out with all my mistakes. See you next time, bye_


	9. Chapt8 Anger and hurt are lousy advisers

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or its characters, everything goes to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 8**

In the following weeks, things got a bit tense between all of us. Even though Edward and Jasper were still included in our group activities, you could literally sense the tension in the air every time all of us were together in the same room.

It was worse between the boys- especially Emmet and Jasper, but Rose was quite angry too, and I discovered that she was the type of person that did not let go of her anger quite easily. Both boys were afraid to be in the same room with her or her boyfriend.

Alice was trying to get over Jasper, although it was more likely forcing herself to let him go. A week after that memorable breakfast, Alice decided that we should meet her new boyfriend, Derek.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were in Rose's room surrounded by books, trying to study. I say trying, because everyone's mind was in an entirely other place, and only their presence was here._

_Emmet was pretending to study, while stroking Rose's hair. She was not even trying to pretend that she was studying, and had her eyes closed, looking peaceful with her head in his lap._

_Jasper was looking nervously in Emmet's direction, not understanding why he was so cold to him this past week._

_Edward was stealing glances in my direction and that was also the reason why I couldn't study. Every look he sent me set fire through my veins, it burned, and I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. Alice was missing._

"_Bella, where is Alice?" Jasper asked quietly. Emmet's eyes flashed to him for a moment._

"_I don't know for sure… She left this morning in a hurry, saying that she made her decision and ran out the door."_

"_What decision?" Rose wondered aloud, lifting her head from Emmet's lap._

"_She said it was a surprise." I shrugged._

_The boys shuddered, and Rose chuckled. I sent Edward a confused look, forgetting for a moment that I was still mad at him._

"_Last time she said she had a surprise it ended with the boys in the hospital." Rose said, chuckling._

"_And that's funny?" I asked, looking at her strangely._

"_Well that part isn't… But the three of them passed out in the emergency room, dressed like the three musketeers. It was hilarious!"_

_I imagined the scene and yes, it did seem rather funny. The boys looked like they wanted to crawl in a hole and die._

"_How did it happen?" I asked, trying not to laugh._

"_A month before I finished high school, Ali decided that we had to try our hand in acting, so she volunteered us in the schools play, 'THE THREE MUSKETEERS'. The three of us got the leading parts" Edward explained to me._

_At his words I started imagining him in his costume... Oh no, Bella don't even think of going there! I thought to myself, and started blushing. Rose gave me a knowing look._

_I was pulled out of my daydream by a ticklish sensation on my cheek and a warm breath close to my ear._

"_Beautiful… your blush is beautiful."_He_whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver._

"_We were great as the musketeers!" Emmet exclaimed, making me jump and breaking up my little bubble that consisted of Edward and I._

_Jasper scolded him, but otherwise remained silent._

"_We were great until the night of the show. And that fiasco was your fault!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Emmet was very enthusiastic about the play, so he wanted to celebrate our success earlier."_

"_His way of celebrating was drinking whisky an hour before the play."_

"_Hey! I wasn't the only one drinking that night!" Emmet protested._

"_True, you boys are all as stupid as he is." Rose said, while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails._

"_After they drained an entire bottle of whisky they were supposed to act in front of the entire school… It was a disaster!"_

"_They forgot their lines, stumbled at the fighting scenes, and at the 'grand finale', when the big red curtain came down, Emmet lost his balance and grabbed it! The other two tried to catch him, but none succeed, and they fell off stage with the curtain covering them completely!"_

_At that point, I couldn't hold it any longer; I was in hysterics only from looking at them. In the process of trying to catch my breath, I fell into Edward's lap, but even then, I just couldn't stop laughing along with the rest._

_After a few minutes we calmed down, and I sensed a soothing hand on my hair and back, causing me to remember where I was. Blushing, I lifted my embarrassed self off Edward and mumbled an apology. He smiled at me, brushed his hand over my cheek and said that he didn't mind. I blushed even harder at that._

"_Our parents were very scared, and they didn't understand what was wrong with them." Rose continued where we left off. "We rushed to the hospital, because they passed out when they fell, since they hit their heads."_

"_My head hurt so badly the next day…" Emmet pouted._

"_That was from the hangover, Baby…" Rose said stroking his back. "…physically they were fine, it was just their ego's that got hurt."_

"_I couldn't go to school without people making fun of me, that's worse then being actually hurt." Jazz protested angrily._

"_You two have no right to talk! I had another year to go there, it was horrible!" Edward exclaimed, looking horrified._

_Rose was laughing along with me._

"_Bella, you should have seen our parents, they were furious! When Carlisle saw the amount of alcohol that was in their blood, he told our moms, and then there was hell to pay."_

_Rose's cell phone beeped, signaling she had a text._

"_We were grounded for a month, all privileges were taken away, and mom ignored us for two weeks." Emmet said sadly._

"_That was Alice… let's hope she doesn't volunteer you guys to act again."_

_The door opened suddenly. Alice came in with a huge grin on her face. It was a nice change; she'd been in a foul mood since…_

"_Guys, I have a surprise… Meet my new boyfriend, Derek!"_

_A tall good-looking guy came in. He had messy black hair, pale blue eyes, and was rather built._

"_Derek, this is Bella my roommate, and Rose my childhood friend. Emmet and Edward here are my brothers, and Jasper he's…Rose's brother."_

_I looked worriedly at Jasper, and saw he was as pale as a ghost, almost shaking. The only thing that kept him on his feet was Rosalie's arm. I felt really sorry for him._

_Derek flashed us a small smile, shook the boys' hands, and kissed mine and Rosalie's. Rose, being the loyal sister she is, wiped her hand on the back of her jeans, and gave him a sweet, fake smile._

_I tried to smile, I really did, but I was too surprised. I looked at Edward, and saw that he and Emmet had a blank look on their faces, while Jasper looked slightly ill. Rose was pissed. In other words, I think they would have preferred another school play than this certain surprise..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

In the next week, Alice kept up an ecstatic appearance on the outside, but was miserable on the inside. She couldn't fool us. Derek sure looked like a gentleman at first appearance, but I knew he'd already started pressuring Ali about sex.

She'd told Rose and I. Rose slipped it to Emmet. Emmet was furious, and blamed the whole situation on Jasper. Edward tried not to kill Derek, while making sure Emmet didn't do the same to Jasper as well.

Alice was furious with Rose when she found out we ALL knew, so when we tried to convince her to dump Derek, she turned even more stubborn and decided to go camping with him this weekend.

Hearing what she wanted to do Jasper decided to talk to her.

_FLASHBACK_

_All of us were in Alice and mine's dorm, looking at Alice as she packed her luggage for camping with Derek. The boys looked about ready to tie her to a chair, while Rose and I felt absolutely helpless._

_It was when she put her golden negligee in her bag that Jasper finally cracked._

"_Please don't go with him, Ali… Please!"_

"_Why not? Give me one good reason!" She snapped at him._

"_He's not right for you, Ali… You can't sleep with him! Please don't do this."_

"_Oh, yes I can! I can and I will! Just watch me!_ _Actually you can't watch me, but you… Oh whatever! Why am I explaining myself to you anyway? I don't owe you anything!"_

_Jasper looked helpless. It made me want to go and hug him._

"_Alice, this is ridiculous! You always said that you wanted to do this with the right guy, and…"_

_"And he decided to take my heart and crush it, like it meant nothing, so I will get what I can."_

"_You will regret it the rest of your life… I know I did." I said quietly._

_She looked at me with pleading eyes, trying to get me to understand. And I did. She was angry and hurt._

"_Alice, I love you!" Jasper yelled at her._

_Alice turned around with a glare. She looked him in the eyes and said,_ "_It's too late for that… I don't want you anymore," before abruptly turning and leaving the room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That night we were all close to losing it. Luckily, around midnight, Ali came back saying that her stomach hurt… I know lame excuse, but at least she was back.

I called Edward to tell him his sister was back. When he came to my room, Alice was in the shower. He looked tired and sad.

"Can I please hug you, Bella?" He asked sadly, looking desperate. He needed this. Hell, he wasn't the only one that needed this.

I nodded, and when I felt his strong arms around my waist crushing me to his body I felt so protected, so complete. He inhaled the scent of my hair and I snuggled closer to him. He kissed my forehead, and I kissed his cheek. He kissed my cheek, and I kissed his jaw.

He started chuckling, and when I lifted my head to look at him, he was studying me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Bella I think I…"

**BOOM.**

The door of the bathroom slammed hard and a pissed Alice came out in her PJ's. She glared at Edward.

"Glad to see you too, Alice."

"Why don't you stop trying to get into Bella's pants for once, and let me sleep?" She requested in a sickly sweet tone.

"I wasn't trying to get into her pants, Alice, we were just comforting each other after the scare you gave us." Edward said coldly.

"Yeah… Wherever. You can go now." She snapped at him.

I blushed, but didn't leave his arms. I gave him another hug. He bended down to my level and whispered in my ear, "Jasper decided to try to conquer Alice… Just a warning before breakfast, but not everyone is happy about that."

"Emmet?" I asked.

He nodded and let me go.

"Good night, Edward"

"Good night."

**The next day**

I woke up to the annoying ringing of my cell phone. Apparently someone up there hated me, and decided that it was time to start the day. I look at the ID, but didn't recognize the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hi, girly, it's me!" An enthusiastic voice shrieked on the other side of the phone.

"Me, who?" I asked, confused.

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know… Rose maybe?"

"No, dummy, it's me… Sigrid! I can't believe you don't recognize your childhood friend's voice!" She exclaimed. I could almost see her pouting on the other end.

"Oh, Sig, I'm so sorry… I just woke up, how are you? Are you ok? Did something bad happen?"

"No, nothing bad happened, I'm good. I just wanted to ask you if you could come a day earlier to Vegas to see if everything is going according to our plans."

"What…? OMG! Georgiana's birthday!"

"Please don't tell me you forgot! I mean you obviously did, but how did you? You never forget this type of thing!"

"I am so sorry, but I had so much on my plate that… Let's just say that it's been a chaotic month!"

"Ok, you're forgiven since it's the first time you forgot, but you are coming, right?"

"Yes I will…" I paused for a moment and got up to answer my door, since someone was knocking. In my doorway, stood Jasper looking like someone just killed his puppy. I cast a glance at Alice's bed and saw it was empty. I waved him in.

Feeling creative and daring, I decided to help Jasper a bit, because you can imagine why he looks like that…Alice…Probably.

"Hey, Sig…" at that Jasper's head shot up" "…do you happen to have another five invitations to Georgiana's birthday party?"

"Of course, but for who?" She asked curiously.

"For my new friends from the UOP, you can meet them there!"

"Fine, but will you come earlier?"

"Sig, we finish classes Wednesday around 2 o'clock" I said, looking at Jazz for confirmation. When he nodded, I continued "…I'll come immediately after, but I'm not sure about the others."

"Alright we'll talk in a few days after you speak to the others, so that I know what reservation I have to make."

"Talk to you later, Sig, bye!"

"Bye, Belly, can't wait to see you!"

I hung up and turned to Jasper. He was looking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock you are formally invited to the 19th birthday party of Georgiana Williams!" I said with a grin.

"And the best part, there will be no Derek!"

"Bella Swan, I think I love you!"

"Oh, but you love Alice way more. Therefore you will take advantage of the fact that you are around her without her boyfriend, and you _will_ have an adult conversation with her about what you have to offer, _right?_" I asked with a glare, causing him to look scared… Awesome.

He looked down, and nodded.

"Jazz, look at me… This is your last chance! If you blow it again, and hurt her, you won't be able to count on me anymore and I _will_ kick your ass."

"Thank you, Bella, for everything." He came and gave me a hug.

"I believe in you guys, you two belong together, but I have a request… If you drink- watch how much you do. We don't want you to end up marrying god-knows-who!"

"Oh Bella I would never marry someone just like that!" He said laughing.

I could not help myself, I started laughing too. Of course he would not do that…

Right?

**A/N- Hi guys sorry for that late update but I have a very busy life… Sorry. I want to thank my beta GALGALATZ for her work and also, I would like to apologize for doing this, I did not want to get here, but I don't have a choice, because I want to hear your opinions.**

**I won't update until you guys review, simple as that…I know, I'm evil at least that what others say. I won't ask for a certain number of reviews, just review… Please!**

**Until next time lots of kisses and hugs!**

**P.S- If you guys have any good stories that you think are worth reading, please PM me. I read anything, no matter the rating**.**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9 Vegas here we come!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, everything goes to their rightful owners!**

**Chapter 9**

When they heard about the plans for the weekend, everyone was thrilled and agreed to leave right after classes.

The week went by fast, but not fast enough. Alice was a bit down because Derek was unable to come with us since his parents were visiting him.

After hearing that, Jasper was very happy. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't hide his near-giddiness from Alice.

Every time they were in the same room, Jasper was grinning like a madman, and Alice was scowling at him. I was just happy they had the chance to work things out on this trip; God knows we had enough drama. Surprisingly enough, Edward and Emmet agreed with me. Emmet was still upset with Jasper, but he calmed down at Rose's threats… I mean insistence.

Currently we girls were in mine and Alice's room packing our luggage.

"Should I pack this one too?" Alice asked, holding up a black strapless dress.

"Ali, you don't need so much stuff! I'm sure Sigrid has everything we'll need, stop worrying!"

"But what if she doesn't?" She whined at me with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Georgiana's birthday is a red carpet event… You know that. At least Sigrid will make it a red carpet event."

Every year at our birthday, Sigrid would plan a party for us, picking a different place from across the globe, at our choice. This year was Vegas. Hollywood celebrities, friends and enemies, so I was sure Sigrid would have already picked the right outfit for us.

"And if she didn't have the time to shop for us, we'll just go shopping with the boys."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm just upset that Derek couldn't come with us."

I bit my tongue in an attempt to keep my comment to myself... It seemed like Rose was rubbing off me more than I'd realized. I'm not sure why I disliked Derek so much, but if I'd try to say anything about him, Ali would go crazy. And I really didn't have it in me to fight today.

"Come on, Alice, we'll have a blast! _And_ you'll meet Sigrid and Georgiana. There is absolutely no need to stay glued to Derek."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just that Jasper will be there, and…"

"You don't trust yourself around him."

She nodded as she looked out the window. I couldn't blame her for feeling confused about Jasper. In the past few weeks, Jasper's attitude changed drastically and the fact that he was quite the charmer help him a more than a bit.

Every morning he would bring her breakfast to bed, and since I lived with her he brought us both. Between classes he would visit her, or he would leave a rose at her locker, and every evening he would send her sweets. In short, Jasper was apologizing, trying to get her to forgive him, and subtley courting her on the way.

"Maybe you _should_ give it a go." She made a face. "I'm not telling you to jump him, just give him a chance to show you that he's changed… Just being friends would be a good start for the both of you."

"Like you and Edward?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, like Edward and I," I agreed with a blush.

No need to tell her that I felt complete in his arms. That his touch and his kisses -even an innocent kiss on my cheek- would set my heart racing, and seeing him with other girls made me jealous and angry.

To be honest, I was a bit reluctant to bring Edward to the party, because I was sure he'd get a lot of female attention. And yes, that was a very bad thing. At least for me.

I looked at Alice and noticed -with not a small amount of satisfaction- that she was thinking deeply, taking my words to heart.

"You're right, Bella. Friends! I can be friends with Jasper. No need to be nervous around him. I'm with Derek now, and he is all I need!"

It looked like she was talking to herself, at the point where I think she was trying to convince herself rather than me.

"Come on, Alice, we need to get to the airport."

After my talk with Sigrid, I called Will to ask him to make us some plane reservations, but he said that the best would to go would be to take our jet. The jet was bought when "The Children of Destiny" was still together, so we would be able to travel faster. Will said that this was the best option, as there was less drama with the paparazzi and the passengers.

"What about our luggage?"

"The boys will get it since they're running late."

"Alright then, let's go!"

When we got to the airport we found Rose listening to her I-phone at full blast. She was bobbing her head to the beat, completely oblivious to her surroundings. When she finally noticed that she was no longer alone, she jumped from her seat and hugged us tightly.

"I can't believe we're going to Vegas!" She shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. She resembled Alice at that moment more than herself.

I started laughing. I was happy to see I made them so happy. Alice joined Rosalie's squealing and jumping.

"Where are the boys?" I asked after looking around.

"They went after our luggage."

"Oh..."

"I decided to be friends with Jasper!" Alice blurted out.

"Good for you, Ali." Rose said with a smile.

"My god, Rosie, what do you have in these bags, stones?" Emmet's voice was heard from outside.

"No, just necessities," she replied.

"Yeah right!"

"Don't…"

Alice got up from her seat and marched straight to Jasper.

"Friends!" She exclaimed while sticking out her hand.

Jasper looked startled. He stared at her and then slowly started smiling.

"I would love to be your friend, Alice!" He said, taking her hand and kissing it like the southern gentleman he was.

Alice turned bright red. Someone started chuckling right next to me. Startled, I looked up and saw Edward leaning casually across the seats. When he noticed I was looking at him, he winked, and I blushed. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I looked confusedly at him, why did he do that?

"You're just too cute when you blush!" He explained with a smile. "Please don't slap me!"

"But how did you know I was wondering why you kissed me?"

"Bella, you asked that out loud." Rose answered, before shooting him a knowing look, with a smirk on her lips.

I opened my mouth to speak, unsure of what to say, but…

"We're ready to go, Miss Swan!" The pilot announced.

"Yeah, let's hit the road!" Emmet exclaimed, mock-punching the air.

Saved by the bell –or this case Emmet, but my friend's faces clearly said we're not done talking. And yes, that includes Edward.

On our way to Vegas, we were both a very happy and noisy bunch. Emmet decided that staying in his seat was impossible, so he took Rose's phone and started dancing to the song "she can ride".

He was trying to dance like the girl from the video, but the problem was that he didn't have a ponytail. All of us were in tears. Jasper looked happy to see Alice laugh in his presence, and I must admit it was a nice change indeed.

When we landed, Sigrid was already waiting. In true Hollywood fashion, Sigrid was dressed flawlessly. She was wearing a long sleeved v-neck, black dress with a red belt across the middle, with white gold earrings, and a white gold bracelet as accessories. She had a black and red scarf wrapped around her neck, and red ankle boots. Her bright blue eyes were covered by silver and black sunglasses. Her golden hair was left down cascading in waves on her shoulders.

Behind me I heard the girls gasp, yes, Sigrid was beautiful and she knew it. Her bodyguards were flanking her.

When she saw us, she waved, and once we got closer, she pulled me in a tight hug.

"Welcome back, Bells, it's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too."

"Sigrid, I want you to meet…"

"Not know, Bella, we have company."

I looked around and indeed at the exit of the airport were over a hundred people, both paparazzi and fans screaming our names, while waving posters and banners.

"Bella, is it true you were with Jacob Black this whole time?"

"Miss Swan, who are your friends?"

"Miss Louvall, is it true that you broke up with Yan because he cheated on you?"

"Isabella, when will Sasha return with a new album?"

Question after question were fired at us.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but Miss Swan, Miss Louvall and their friends are in a hurry." I heard Will say as he appeared out of nowhere.

"A press conference will be held, and we will try to answer all your questions. Have a nice day." And with that Will lead us to our limo.

"Good to see you, Will, especially after that jungle outside." Sigrid said, as she smiled at our manager. He nodded and got in the front seat of the limo with the driver.

I looked at my friends and saw they look scared and shocked.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked gently… They were ghostly pale.

"That… That was intense!" Rose said, looking at me wide eyed.

"I thought they wanted to eat us… Do you girls have to go through this every time you go out in public?" Emmet asked, looking at us with a scared expression.

I nodded at him. Alice looked at me as if it were the last time she was going to see me. She got up from her seat and because the space was almost nonexistent with all the seven of us there, she landed in my lap after a sharp turn of the car.

"Bella, I just really wanted to give you a hug. They acted like hungry animals out there." She said, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Calm down, Alice, I didn't die… And you might want to get off my lap… Jasper looks about ready to faint." I said looking at Jasper. He grinned at me wickedly.

"You can't blame me, Bella, really!"

"Dude, get a grip!" Emmet said sounding disgusted. Edward looked exactly like him.

"You wouldn't talk like that if any other girl would be in her lap instead of Alice."

Question to self… Where did the southern gentlemen go? Oh right, he was replaced by a horny teenager.

"But that's my sister… And I consider Bella as my little sister too, so just stop…"

Sigrid started laughing. We all looked at her.

"You guys are just too funny. Bella, why don't you do the honors?"

"Oh, and Alice? Why don't you get off Bella's lap? You can come and sit in mine if you want to." She said innocently. Alice looked at her wide-eyed. The boys were stunned and unsure how to react. Rose looked at me as if asking for direction. I just smiled at her trying to reassure her that Sigrid was just joking… I think.

Trying to break the awkward situation, I decided to make the official introductions.

"Hmm… Well, let's see, Sigrid I want you to meet my friends. These are Rose and Alice and the boys over here are Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Before you ask, Jasper and Rosalie are fraternal twins, and Edward and Emmet are Alice's brothers.

Sigrid smiled and gave everyone a hug. When she lingered a bit too much on Emmet, Rose decided to speak up.

"I'm also dating Emmet." Emmet grinned at her and kissed her softly.

"Of course," Sigrid smiled.

"So how is Georgiana?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Excited to see you and meet your friends. I think she is happier to see you than attending the party… She really missed you."

"I missed her too, and I can't wait for the party!"

"It's going to be epic! We will have so much fun, and a party is always a good way to make new friends and start a friendship." She said smiling at the boys.

The boys look a bit scared by her insinuations and tried seeking for help. It was fun to watch them squirm. They were all on thin ice -especially Jasper- but I didn't know how to help them.

"I really hope we'll manage to get along, just fun no fights." But Rose's glare and Alice's high eyebrow suggested otherwise.

**A/N: Hi people long time no see…yeah I know it s my fault. Firstly I am not dead just tired. Two of my best friends got married and it was madness. Between wedding preparations and work, I barely had time to sleep, but I am good now and I will try to update more often.**

**I hope you people enjoy this chapter. I know it s a bit short and nothing major will happen but it had to be done this way. In addition, I would like to thank my beta GAL GALATZ for her work and all the readers that gave their time for this story.**

**See you next time xoxo**


End file.
